1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service information system for displaying or otherwise outputting service-related, user-requested information for use by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When looking for, as an example, a hotel to stay overnight, one conventionally checks maps of the applicable geographical region to see where an appropriate hotel is located, while separately looking up telephone directories or other relevant brochures to ascertain the address and telephone number of the target establishment.
On-board vehicle navigation apparatus are disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 61-18194 as well as in the Nov. 16, 1987 issue of "Nikkei Electronics" (No. 434, pp. 119-130), a Japanese publication. These on-board navigation apparatus are capable of showing on a display device maps of, for example, a desired geographical region of Japan on varying reduced scales when touch key input areas on the display screen are touched as needed. The map information thus displayed is used to navigate the vehicle that incorporates the apparatus. Designed to provide such navigation-related information, the prior art apparatus are not equipped to provide detailed, service-related information that may be required by users. One disadvantage of such prior art apparatus is that they leave the users to put up with the often tedious, time-consuming chores of looking up maps, telephone directories and other materials to acquire detailed service information needed.